Letters
by missyp.5656
Summary: When a person randomly sends a letter to meet bew people what will happy with this friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You ever see how something's start with a single letter? I was going through my mail on day, and I found this random letter. I opened it, and it was a small piece of paper with very nice hand writing.

Dear who ever reads this?

I wanted too look for a new friend. My name is Katherine and I am happy if anyone is finally reading this. I hope that someone replies to my letter. I am going to leave this short and sweet. If you want to get to know more about me my address is attached to the bottom of this letter.

-Katherine J.

With this letter I saw a chance to meet someone new to know the way I live and what it's like for me. This is a chance for me to find someone right for me! So I grab a piece of paper and a pen, started to and write a letter to this new person.

**Dear Katherine,**

**I am writing this letter to you. I went threw my mail and came across this random letter. I am excited to hear from a new person! I would love to meet you and get to know you. My name is Peter, and I am glad to stumble across your letter. Tell me a bit about yourself! I can't wait to hear from you again!**

**-Peter L.**

I waited about two weeks and I found another letter from what can be a new friend. I was excited since I really don't have many friends.

Dear Peter,

I am finally happy to hear back from someone I have been waiting for a response for a very long time. I am 25 years old and I have long brown hair, bright blue eyes, I wear glasses, and I have an average body type. I grew up in Detroit and I have had a normal childhood. My Mother was a Liberian, and my Dad was a Mechanic. I have an older brother and a younger sister. Tell me about yourself! I cannot wait to hear from you again.

-Your friend Katherine

Upon receiving her letter I was so happy. I then decided to reply to her again. This time I wanted to say a bit more so I grabbed a few sheets of paper and I decided to write in my best hand writing.

Dear Katherine,

I was born and raised in a small town in Europe. I now live in California. I am not out much during the day I have a third shift job and I am barely out, but I hear it is a beautiful city. Well at least during the day. At night it is so beautiful for me. I have been looking for the right someone to share my life with, but I have no luck. I really wish I could find that special someone to share my love and life with. What about you have you found the right person to share your life with?

You're Friend,

Peter L.  
>So I went back to my life awaiting her letter to come to me in the mail. For some reason I was so anxious to hear from her again. I could take the excitement from this new person. Finally about two weeks went by before I heard from her again.<p>

Dear Peter,

That is so interesting to hear where you are from. I wanted you to get an idea of what I looked like in person. I don't know if you think this is weird, but I attached a photo of me to the letter. I took the picture with my computer webcam that is why the corner of my computer is in picture. I was so board when I took it. The cat's name is Luna. I love her so much! I have another cat named Rugrat. I gave her that name because she loves lying under the rug! I attached a photo of her too. So I realize that you did not really tell me what you look like. I also would like to know if you have a computer that we can email one another. I attached the email to bottom of the letter. I can't wait to hear from you again you are a great person to get to know!

You're Friend,

Katherine

I loved to read this letter plus I have photo of her. I was so happy so I grabbed my computer and I emailed her.

Dear Katherine,

I hate using the computer, because it does not show the love in the letters with the hand writing. So I will continue to send a letter here and there. I have attached a picture of me to this email. Your cats are beautiful and so are you. You look adorable in that picture. I was wondering if we will ever meet I love to talk to you and it would be nice in the future does not have to be soon. If I could ever I would love too see you in person someday?

-You're Friend

Peter


	2. Chapter 2

**-still working on chapter 2-**

**Chapter 2**

The day after I sent the email to her she sent one back the next day. I was so excited that I have received this email I was not happy that is was on a computer. I so wanted to see her lovely hand writing. But, I read the email with excitement,

Dear Peter,

I would love to see you too. So I have decided we can meet lets give it some time. It will have to wait till we know each other a bit better. I don't know you as much as I would like too. I know I am going to be taking a trip and I am waiting till this summer. It is only March so let's keep getting to know one another. I love your picture! You are very handsome. I just want to say that I have a feeling you are not telling me something about yourself. But I will tell you about myself a bit more. I have dated some weirdoes in the past. Some where perverts. One was strange… I believe in other things.

-You're Friend,

Katherine

I was questioning her letter to me. I was worried that she might know that I am hiding something about myself.

Dear Katherine,

I am sorry to hear that about some people that you have dated. I do have a secret but I am not ready to tell you. I will tell you when I am ready. I have dated some girls in the past and I have told them my secret. But they stay my friends and promise not to tell. I swear I am not a bad person. And I will do just about anything for the person I am giving my heart and soul too.

-Peter

So we kept on going with the emails at least one email a week for us till the day I have gotten the letter in the mail from Katherine. My heart dropped and I could not wait to read it.

Dear Peter,

I am ready to meet you I know it is a bit early I am writing this letter so you can see my handwriting you love so much. I will be coming to California on 5/25. I will be there for about two weeks or longer. I have tons of vacation time to use and my work wants me to get rid of it or I get in big trouble. Good thing I was going to use most of it in a month I am to use at least half or all ASAP. That is okay I am ready now lets meet I will be stay at a hotel and we can hang out you can show me the best places.

You're Friend

Katherine


End file.
